Original Evil
by darkangellife
Summary: Voldermont is back, and there's only one person to call... Buffy and Harry Potter x-over B/S and D/H please R+R!
1. Hogwarts Need you

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters. They belong to either J.K.Rowling or Joss Whedon. We wish we made them but hey we didn't!  
  
Hogwarts Need You!  
  
The grounds of Hogwarts were peaceful, the giant squid was waving its tentacles and the Whomping Willow was thrashing about like it usually did. But inside Hogwarts there was unrest and worry.  
  
"We must bring her and her friends here!" Dumbledore argued  
  
"But the Slayer is in America and we've been doing fine here!" Fudge replied with anger  
  
"We are not! Look at us, we can't cope with everything especially Voldermont!" Everyone shuddered at the mention of the name. "Anyway, we need more teachers, especially in Defence Against Dark Arts." Dumbledore reasoned  
  
"Okay, we bring the Slayer, but, if anything goes wrong, you take the blame!" Fudge finally agreed.  
  
"We need to send out owls, quickly, so everyone is prepared, and Dawn can get equipment, and has enough time to catch up with the other children." Dumbledore instructed. And the owls swooped out of their pens, with their precious messages, and headed for the muggle world and Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy and Spike were on a hunt, their version of a romantic walk. Well if you're the Slayer, you have to do your job every night.  
  
"Isn't it nice that nice Tara and Willow have made up?" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"I suppose, but I wasn't surprised at all. They were made for each other like you and me." Spike said in reply before kissing Buffy.  
  
They held it for a while, but were disturbed by a hoot of owls.  
  
"What the bloody hell-!" Spike said in shock.  
  
"I didn't know owls lived around here!" Buffy gasped. "Let's go to the Magic Box and call every one and see what's with the owls."  
  
"Before we go, one last kiss?" Spike asked and Buffy readily accepted.  
  
In just half an hour the gang had arrived at the Magic Box. Tara and Willow were holding hands, expressing their love for each other.  
  
"Any idea what the owls are doing here?" Buffy asked the gang.  
  
"I know! I know!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What is it then?" Xander asked, curious.  
  
"It's Hogwarts!" Willow excitedly replied.  
  
"What!?" Everyone exclaimed a part from Tara and Willow.  
  
"It's a wizarding school. I went there for a year but I wanted to see what all the main wizarding schools were like so I also have been to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the other two main wizarding schools."  
  
Tara then said, "I really wanted to go but I couldn't because my Dad wouldn't let me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It wasn't very useful and muggles might find out." Willow explained.  
  
"What!?" The gang exclaimed for the second time.  
  
"Muggles a magic persons word for non-magical people." Tara explained. Just as Tara had finished, several owls flew through the open door of the Magic Box. Each one dropped a small package on each of the Scoobies heads.  
  
"Ow!" Xander cried. Each of them picked up the smallish boxes and opened them to find a letter and some money in side, Dawn found a bundle of letters and some money also. They read the letters:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I am professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am writing to you to ask for your services. We are fighting an evil wizard called Voldermont or He Who Must Not Be Named to most wizards and we know about you and your friends fighting abilities and successes. We want you to be teacher and to help protect the school from Voldermont and face him if needed. We would like you and Spike to take the position of Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. And don't worry we have offered Dawn a place at Hogwarts and we have supplied a list of all she needs and some things that your witch friends can teach her to catch up with the rest of the students. We will supply you and your friends with a portkey to the school while Dawn will have one to get to Diagon Alley so she can ride with the other students and get her equipment.  
  
Yours,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"So what positions did everyone get? I got Defence Against Dark Arts with Spike." Buffy asked after reading her letter. "Who's Professor Dumbledore by the way?"  
  
"He's one of the greatest wizards of all time and head teacher of Hogwarts. I got Charms!" Willow said, quite happy.  
  
"Yes!!" Anya cried, "I got potions!"  
  
"Why is that good?" Willow asked, a bit confused, knowing who taught it.  
  
"Because I went out with Snape, the teacher of potions, a couple of decades ago. He was very handsome at the time, with blonde hair. But then I saw him kissing another girl, so I turned his hair black and it's irreversible." Anya explained, with glee on her face.  
  
"I got care of magical creatures." Xander said  
  
"I gained Transfiguration." Tara said  
  
"Dawn?" Willow asked  
  
"What?" She replied.  
  
"You have to be put in House, either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. To get in one you put on hat called the Sorting Hat and it decides what one would be best for you. I was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Cool, whatever." Dawn said.  
  
"Everyone in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone really wanted to do this 


	2. The big man with the pink umbrella

The big man with the pink umbrella  
  
The two months leading up to the beginning of the school year (September 1st) Dawn was busy catching up on all the work she would have missed from famous goblin rebellions to the potions and the magic in general. And they had to go to Diagon Alley to get all of the equipment she needed. They got an owl saying the gamekeeper; Hagrid would meet Dawn on August 31st to get all her equipment.  
  
On the 31st of August Dawn found a British crisp packet at the foot of her bed and somehow knew this was the portkey. Dawn rushed around packing her things and getting washed. After an hour she was done and saying her goodbyes even though she would see them all the next day.  
  
Although she had never used a portkey before she just knew to touch it for it to work. She grabbed everything and touched the packet. She felt as though something had hooked on to her navel and was pulling her towards the packet. Before she knew it everything was blurred and in a couple of seconds she was standing outside a grubby little pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Also she saw an incredibly tall man standing outside in the weak early morning sunlight.  
  
"Hello!" The huge man said with a warm, happy British accent, "you must be Dawn!"  
  
"Hi! How do you know my name?" Dawn asked a little scared.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore told me!" The tall man said in reply  
  
"Oh right, you must be Hagrid, we got an owl saying you'll pick me up from Diagon alley." Dawn said having it all come back to her.  
  
"Well we must get on, lots to do!" so they entered the pub and went out back to find a brick wall with a couple of bins leaning against it.  
  
Hagrid took out a silly pink umbrella out from his fur coat and tapped one of the bricks. All of a sudden an archway started to appear. In a moment it was big enough for Hagrid to get in.  
  
"Well here we are, Diagon alley. Everything for Hogwarts is here! Firstly, have you got your money?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's really strange. Anyhow Willow told me what it was and how many sickles there are to a galleon and stuff like that before you ask." Dawn replied.  
  
"Well, then let's go to Ollivander's to get your wand."  
  
After a short walk, Hagrid and Dawn got to Ollivander's. While they were walking, Dawn wished she were a spider or a bird so she could see everything. She was amazed at all the shops, selling potions and broomsticks, and other spectacular things. The shop Dawn entered in reminded her of a shoe shop, with all these boxes stacked high up above the ground. Suddenly, a man went up to dawn.  
  
"Ah." The man said, looking at Dawn, and getting a tape measure and started measuring Dawn's right arm.  
  
"Your right hand is you wand hand, aren't you?" the man said  
  
"Yes." Dawn replied  
  
"Good. Let's see." He got a box down from one of the shelves. It had the label 'dragon heartstring and oak. 12 inches'.  
  
He handed Dawn the wand, but took it back again.  
  
"No, maybe this." The man muttered, and got down a box with the label 'Unicorn hair and holly. 9 inches.' He handed Dawn the wand, but this time she felt energy rush though her.  
  
"Wave it, go on." The man said, and she did. Purple and blue sparks flew out of the wand.  
  
"Well done." The man excitedly exclaimed  
  
Once Dawn had paid the man, she took the wand and found Hagrid.  
  
"Let's buy your other equipment." Hagrid said. Firstly, they needed to buy Dawn the uniform. "Why don't you go in there and I'll wait for you." He gestured to a shop with a sign saying ' Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions'.  
  
Dawn walked over and entered, and saw a boy, a bit taller than her, being measured and fitted with a black robe by an ageing witch. The witch suddenly noticed her presence, 'Just stand here dear, I'll only be a minuet." And she went back to the boy.  
  
"Hello." said the boy; "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hi. I'm Dawn Summers." Dawn said  
  
"Dawn. Suits you. You are beautiful. You're not from England are you?" Draco babbled  
  
"No, I'm from Sunnydale, California. The U.S." Dawn said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Right! You're done." The witch said to Draco  
  
"I hope to see you soon." Draco said, with a smile. With that he left.  
  
"You are done." The witch said. Dawn picked up her robes and paid the witch. Hagrid was waiting outside.  
  
"I see you was talkin' to Draco Malfoy. Bad news. Keep out of his way, if you don' wan' trouble." Hagrid warned Dawn  
  
"Whatever." Dawn said.  
  
"We should be getting on, we don't have much time." So off they went; they bought her books, potion ingredients and some quills and ink.  
  
Dawn found out she was staying the night at the leaky cauldron so it would be easier to travel to Kings Cross Station. Hagrid told her what to at the station so she could get to platform 9 and 3/4 before he left. Dawn was tired so went up to her room, checked she had all of her stuff, changed, brushed her teeth and fell asleep. 


	3. The magical mystical Hogwarts Express

The magical mystical Hogwarts Express  
  
Dawn woke early the next morning because she was excited about going to a wizarding school for the first time. She got washed, checked her things one last time and waited for Hagrid, who was to take her there. He also had a room near to Dawn's, as it was easier. Once both were ready, they got a taxi, which was laid on for them and went to Kings Cross station. It was a short journey.  
  
"Right," Hagrid said as he and Dawn got out of the taxi "You need to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and you'll get to platform 9 and 3/4."  
  
They walked toward the platforms, and then they ran at the wall. Dawn was scared, but hid it as she ran at the wall. Before she knew what happened, she was in platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Be seeing you Dawn, I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and the gamekeeper." Hagrid said. Dawn then got on the train.  
  
"Bye, Hagrid." Dawn said, as she got on the train. She looked for a carriage that was empty. She found one and sat down. She stared out of the window, as the train moved. She saw the landscape, and was amazed at the scenery. She bought some chocolate frogs when this lady with a trolley came around. She loved the chocolate frogs lots, she also loved the moving cards.  
  
The door slid open and two boys and a girl entered.  
  
"Do you mind us coming in because there is no where to sit?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm Dawn Summers, what about you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this Ron Weasely and he is Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, aren't you the one who survived Voldermont?" Dawn asked Harry who was staring at her.  
  
"What? Yeah." He replied lifting up his fringe.  
  
"Cool." Dawn said, "want a frog?"  
  
The three of them talked about what Hogwarts was like and what she would be learning. Also they spoke about their families. Soon they were talking like old friends. All the time Harry was staring at Dawn thinking how beautiful she was and just kept imagining kissing her, Dawn was just the same and was thinking this boy is hot! The journey went on and after about an hour Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came in.  
  
"Dawn." Malfoy said with a smile, "so nice to meet you again."  
  
"You met him!" Harry said in shock.  
  
"Oh, hi." Dawn said, "I met him in the robe shop."  
  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with scum like these guys!" Draco said looking at the three others in the carriage.  
  
"Why not?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Ones a Mudblood, one comes from a rubbish family and the other's the 'amazing' Harry Potter. You'll be better off sticking with me." Draco explained.  
  
"I don't just look at the outside, I look at the inside too; and by the looks of you, you are the scum." Dawn came back calmly, while Ron and Harry were standing up looking angry.  
  
"Fine." Draco said storming out.  
  
"Wow you really got him going there Dawn!" Harry said with awe.  
  
"I don't let people say things like that too cool people." Dawn said smiling at Harry.  
  
The train had come to a stop. Everyone got off. Dawn was not sure where to go.  
  
"You're coming with me, Dawn." Hagrid said, "You'll have to be sorted with the first years."  
  
"Okay." Dawn said. Dawn and the other first years walked to the lake, and their first sight of the castle. They all got into boats and floated along. When everyone saw the castle, they went 'oo' and 'ahh'. Once they'd got across and into the castle, Professor McGonagall told the kids about the Sorting Hat. They then filed their way in 


	4. Decisions, decisions...

Decisions, Decisions…  
  
They all stood in a line and waited for the sorting hat's song to finish and their names to be called out.  
  
"Johnson, Jade!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Samuals, Phillip!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" This went on for a while until:  
  
"Summers, Dawn!"  
  
Dawn approached the stool; gingerly, picked up the hat. She was aware of people staring at her because she was older than the rest of the kids going on the stool but she ignored it.  
  
She got a surprise when the hat started talking to her.  
  
"Hmmm. Difficult, you are brave but loyal and you can be evil."  
  
"What!" she said to the hat but no one else heard other than the hat, "I am not evil!"  
  
"Well then it must be… Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last bit. She walked towards the table with the banner of a lion on it, knowing it was the Gryffindor one. She sat down next to Harry and Ron with Hermione and noticed that Draco was jealous but was continually looking at her. Harry gave her a hug before she sat down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts!" His beard glowed as bright as the ghosts that had startled Dawn before, in the candlelight. "I have several announcements which all are important. Firstly, I would like to welcome are new staff, Professor Summers and Professor Spike who are going to take Defence Against Dark Arts; professor Harris who will be helping Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures; professor Anyaka who will be helping professor Snape; Professor Rosenberg will be helping in Charms and finally Professor Maclay who will be helping in transfiguration. All of these people will also be helping in our fight against Lord Voldemont also. As usual the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and there is no magic or general misbehaviour in the corridors." He looked at the Weasley twins who looked back as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. "Well, let's start the feast!"  
  
All of a sudden the plates filled with all the food you could imagine and so much more! There were various meats, vegetables and other foods. For deserts there was sweet cakes, pies, tarts. You name it, they had it. Dawn was full up after that. She then looked around. Draco was still staring at her, but so was Harry. She got up and followed the Gryffindor people to their dorm. It was amazing. The common room was huge and the dorms themselves were cool. All the beds were 4 poster. Dawn was very happy. 


	5. The Silence of the Slayer

The silence of the Slayer  
  
Buffy was trying to find the Gryffindor dorms, so she could talk to Dawn and see what she was up to. She then heard a noise. She turned around. It was a blonde boy, who had been staring at Dawn during the feast.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your house, Slytherin?" Buffy asked the boy. But then he said a spell 'Slienceia voiceous' and Buffy's voice was gone. The Boy ran towards the Gryffindor dorms, whilst Buffy was slightly confused, and said another spell 'openous quiteous' and the fat lady's portrait swung open, quietly. He went in, tiptoeing. Everyone was asleep, as he went to the girls' dorms. He found Dawns bed and watched her, for a second. The beauty on her face was immense. He was tempted to kiss her, but didn't. He slipped the note under the sleeping girl's pillow and went, as quietly as he went in.  
  
Dawn woke at 6:00 AM. She felt something under her pillow. It was a note. It read:  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
I have done a spell on your sister to silence her. It's irreversible by other people, only the person who done it. If you want your sister's voice back, meet me by the forbidden forest at 12:30 PM, and we'll talk terms.  
  
From  
  
?  
  
Dawn was worried. She decided to get washed and go into the common room. She sat there thinking for half an hour, before everyone got up.  
  
She walked down to breakfast and went to find Harry, the only one who she could talk to about this.  
  
"Hi! I really need to talk to you." Dawn said to Harry.  
  
"Okay, what do you need to talk about then?" Harry replied as they got up and went outside the Hall.  
  
"Well you know my sister, Buffy, someone has put a silence spell on her. Would you know anyone who would do that sort of thing?"  
  
"Yeah, only one person, Draco Malfoy." Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Dawn said before hurrying back into the Hall once again and enjoying a decent breakfast. Harry sighed; Dawn was so beautiful and had the personality to match. Well, I bet she doesn't feel the same. He walked back in to the Hall and sat with Hermione and Ron, who were in deep discussion about the reason for electricity, he watched them and ate nothing. Their first lesson was with Buffy so he wondered if she could take it or would it be cancelled. 


	6. Defence Against the DRaco Annoyance

Defence Against the Draco Annoyance  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn entered the room where they had DADA and found that Buffy was in the room but with Professor Spike too. The windows were covered for a strange reason.  
  
"Mornin' class, I'm Spike and if you call me professor I'll wring your neck!" Spike said as his greeting to the class, "Buffy also feels the same way. Oh yeah, Buffy has lost her voice so she'll only be doing the action rather than the waffling." Draco was containing himself from laughing as Dawn and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Well first things first, what have you learned in the last few years then in DADA?" Spike asked  
  
"Not much," Harry said, "because the teachers keep leaving. People think there's a curse on the job."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Spike muttered "Right then. We will start with the myth of the vampires and slayers. What do people know about this already?"  
  
"That vampires are stupid and are killed easily." Draco said.  
  
"No they are not!" Spike exclaimed "Hey! Aren't you the kid that's been staring at Dawn?"  
  
"No!" Draco lied  
  
"Whatever. Now, anyone else got anymore information on vamps." Spike said  
  
"Vampires are half demons who live off of humans blood but can eat other things. Killed by sunlight, stake to the heart or decapitation." Hermione said  
  
"Wow, you know a lot." Spike said. "Anyone know of any famous vamps?"  
  
"Dracula." Lavender Brown said  
  
"Okay. Any vamps that aren't lame?" Spike said  
  
"Why is he lame?" Dean Thomas asked  
  
" He's a wimp, too flamboyant and he owes me Â£11." Spike said  
  
"How'd you know him?" Ron asked  
  
"Okay, you might as well know. I'm a vampire and Buffy is the Slayer. Any questions." Spike said  
  
The class was scared, apart from Dawn, who knew that already.  
  
After that, the class was uneventful. The day quickly passed, and it was soon time to meet the 'mystery man'.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Harry said  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn said, and set off towards the Forbidden Forest. When she got there, she was blindfolded and levitated. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Hello, who's there?" Dawn said  
  
"Shhh!" someone hissed, but she didn't know whom. She was finally released and the blindfold taken off. She was in some form of store cupboard.  
  
"Hello, glad you could join Me." Someone behind her said. She turned around to see Draco.  
  
"You!" Dawn said with despise.  
  
"I'm glad we can finally be alone." Draco said  
  
"Look, what do you want, Draco." Dawn angrily said.  
  
"You." Draco said. He then lent in for a kiss, but she backed away quickly.  
  
"Look, I want my sisters voice back. What would you want? Money, favours?" Dawn asked  
  
"As I said, you." Draco said, trying to be seductive.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked  
  
"Your beauty surely astounds me." Draco said, touching Dawn's face, but Dawn flicks his hand away.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Dawn asked, in desperation.  
  
"A kiss from you." Draco said. Dawn tried to walk out of the cupboard, but Draco's hands stopped her.  
  
"Just one?" Dawn asks  
  
"Yes." Draco said. He was disappointed. He really wanted more, but she wasn't pleased. So he left it.  
  
"Okay." She reluctantly said, and aims a kiss for the cheek, but Draco moves and she gets his lip. She quickly backed off after that.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said, trying to touch Dawn's hair she moved his hand away.  
  
"Now, can Buffy have her voice back?" Dawn asked  
  
"Okay." Draco said  
  
"Buffy noiseyous."  
  
"Can I go now?" Dawn asked, and Draco unlocked the door. 


	7. Dawn and Harry sitting in a tree....

Dawn and Harry Sitting in a tree…  
  
Dawn found herself in a corridor. She ran down the nearest staircase and got to the main hall, where everyone was still eating. She sat herself next to Harry.  
  
"Harry! It was Draco!"  
  
"What? I wasn't surprised." Harry replied.  
  
"That's not all, Draco fancies me! He locked me in a cupboard with him and kissed me, so I could get Buffy's voice back!" Dawn said.  
  
"What, he did that to you? He will pay!" Harry said as he got up from his chair.  
  
"What are you going to do Harry?" Dawn asked with much concern.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just getting him back for what he did." Harry added a little darkly as he went to find Draco.  
  
Harry found Draco, near the Slytherin dorm, looking gleeful.  
  
"What do you what Potter?" Draco asked, and Harry shot him with some magic. Draco retaliated with more magic, which made Harry fly down the corridor.  
  
"Why you are you doing this, Potter?" Draco asked, in a cold voice.  
  
"I don't think what you did to Dawn was right." Harry said  
  
"Look, she's gonna be mine, by whatever means." Draco said  
  
With that, Harry ran off, to tell Dawn.  
  
Dawn was in the hall, having some soup.  
  
"Draco's out to get you!" Harry said.  
  
"No, this cannot be happening." Dawn said.  
  
"Look whatever he says, I'll protect you." Harry said and before he knew what was happening Dawn kissed him.  
  
"Thank you, would you like to go out with me?" Dawn asked and had her answer when he dragged her outside of the hall and kissed her, leaving her gasping.  
  
"Wow, I'll take that as a yes then." Dawn said when she got her breath back. After that they walked down to their first potions lesson.  
  
They found Professor Anyaka standing up with Professor Snape hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Hi, Dawn, Snape just had to go to the toilet so I'm teaching you today!" Anya said with excitement, "we're going to do a hair colour spell, that's what I did on Snape."  
  
The class had assembled by now and Dawn and Harry sat down at a bench with Draco looking on in envy.  
  
"You did that?" Ron asked thinking how cool she was.  
  
"Well I was a demon and could do those sorts of things but I can do the odd spell which are useful, today we're doing hair colour."  
  
So everyone got out the ingredients and waited for instructions.  
  
"Well firstly we need something of the colour you want your hair to be. Fortunately I got lots of scraps of material of many colours so you can choose. Oh yeah it isn't permanent so don't worry in about a couple of days it will go away."  
  
So everyone chose the cloth of their desire and got on with the spell. Afterwards people's hair colour varied from shocking green to bright violet. Harry had blue and Dawn went for orange, Draco however went for black.  
  
"Nice hair Dawn," Draco said with a smile and a wink.  
  
"Shame you're so boring, black is such a normal colour, no offence Harry." Dawn replied.  
  
"None taken." Harry replied as Draco walked off in a huff. He was humiliated once again by the girl he fancied and to make it worse she was dating Potter. 


	8. Green eyes

Green Eyes  
  
Dawn and Harry were watching the squid and kissing by the lake.  
  
"Man, Draco is seriously getting on my nerves." Dawn said  
  
"Look, I said help you deal with him. He's always been my enemy, and I've got though it." Harry said  
  
"I'm just worried on what Draco can do. I mean, he pretty much kidnapped me." Dawn said, and Harry gave her a kiss that seemed to calm her down a lot.  
  
Behind a bush, Draco was watching the two young lovers make-out. He was sickened. 'She's meant to go out with me. She's so beautiful and witty. Matching my remarks. She's perfect.' He thought then sighed 'I need to find away of getting her to like me. At least force her. She cares about her friends and family. I could use that.'  
  
The Scoobies met back in the Staff room.  
  
"How were your lessons?" Buffy asked  
  
"Brilliant." Xander said "The class really paid attention, partially the girls, for some reason."  
  
"They fancy you!" Willow said  
  
"They what?! You are not taking that class again!" Anya said  
  
"Look An, they are no threat to you." Xander said, kissing Anya on the cheek.  
  
" DADA went well. All the boys were staring at Buffy though." Spike informed with a slice of jealousy  
  
"Transfiguration went smoothly." Tara said.  
  
"So did Charms." Willow said  
  
"Good." Buffy said, "Oh, Dawn is going out with Harry Potter."  
  
"That's great!" Spike said "but I'll kill the idiot if he hurts her just a bit!"  
  
The next day, Dawn was walking towards the Gryffindor common room, where some hands covered her mouth and pulled her into a room. It was Draco.  
  
"Can't you leave it." Dawn said, but he really wasn't listening. He was staring at her.  
  
"Your looks are hypnotic and you have a personality to match." Draco said  
  
"Why the hell have dragged me in here?" Dawn asked angrily  
  
"I'm afraid you've made the wrong choice in Potter. I will target your friends, until you dump Potter and go out with me." Draco said, then kissed Dawn, but she backed away.  
  
"Your lips are so sweet." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"You're sick." Dawn said, then left, with Draco looking on.  
  
Dawn ran to see if Buffy and the Scoobies were all right. Thankfully they were.  
  
"Buffy! Draco threatened to hurt you and the Scoobies!" Dawn said nearly in tears.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll sort him out. I thankfully have him next so I can really humiliate and possibly hurt him a little." Buffy said with a smile, this calmed Dawn quite a bit.  
  
Dawn walked to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry.  
  
"Harry, I really need to talk to you in private." Dawn said with worry in her voice.  
  
"OK." He replied and they walked across the room to a quiet place.  
  
"Draco said he would hurt my friends if I don't dump you." Dawn explained.  
  
"Why that…" Harry began but Dawn stopped him  
  
"Look we've got Buffy and Spike next lesson so we don't need to worry." Dawn said calmly.  
  
"Huh? They're the ones who will be more likely to be attacked." Harry said with a little confusion.  
  
"Buffy said she'd deal with him, remember she's the Slayer and Spikes a powerful Vamp so we'll see what she does." Without another word they went to DADA. 


	9. Joker in the pack

Joker in the Pack  
  
"Good afternoon class," Buffy began, "today we'll be looking at how to beat vampires who will attack. Firstly, I'll show some moves and then you and a partner," Draco looked over at Dawn," which Spike and me will choose, will practise them on each other. At the end of the lesson I'll pick a few students to attempt to have ago with Spike. Any questions?" No one had any so Buffy showed a few kicks and punches before she and Spike went around pair people up, she put Dawn and Harry together and Draco and Neville together.  
  
"Look at Draco," Dawn laughed as he was falling over Neville because it turns out Draco isn't very good either at kicking and punching as he claimed to be. Everyone turned towards Draco and Neville who at this point looked like they were playing twister, and started laughing with Harry and Dawn.  
  
"Now," Spike said, "who shall I choose to attempt to go against me, hmmm, Dawn you looked good so why don't you have a go?"  
  
"OK" she replied as she approached Spike and gave him a sharp kick and a punch that Buffy had taught her before. This pretty much knocked Spike down.  
  
"Well done, now let's have Draco." Spike said.  
  
Draco swaggered up to Spike and punched him but was bounced off Spike by Spike's left arm. This threw him across the room into the stacked chairs and tables at the back. Everyone laughed hard even some of the Slytherins were laughing, which was rare because they only laughed at other house's bad performances but this was Draco who was always boasting so it had served him right. Just then the bell went and Draco left in a hurried huff.  
  
Draco was angry. He had been humiliated again. And it was sweet Dawn's sister that had done it. He whispered a spell 'Hermione Spottous'. 'That should bring Dawn to me.' Draco thought.  
  
Dawn was smiling all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She was right to trust spike and her sister to get revenge. She then saw Hermione with huge spots on her face. Dawn quickly reversed it after finding out Draco was lying just to get her to kiss him.  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I couldn't reverse the spell myself." Hermione said.  
  
"And I know who did it." Dawn said. She the wondered off to find Harry. But instead she saw Draco.  
  
"Hello Dawn, I see you were able to reverse that spell, but next time it won't be that easy. Unless you give me what I want." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, but you're so wrong because I know how to get you and humiliate you again. You don't want to have to go through another DADA lesson like that again. Don't forget I know some the teachers well, they are my friends so anything you do can be punished with incredible severity. What would your dad think if you came come home, expelled from Hogwarts? I think he'll be ashamed." Dawn said with a little darkness and threat in her voice before going to find Harry once again.  
  
Draco didn't know what to think Dawn threatening him. But that didn't matter at all, he'll have her no matter what the cost. 


	10. Evil is rising

Evil is Rising  
  
"Harry, he's done it again, he made Hermione really spotty." Dawn explained.  
  
"That idiot. How could he do such a thing, especially to one of my best friends!" Harry said with anger.  
  
"Don't worry I said I got the teachers who can easily humiliate him once more or do something even worse." Dawn explained, "Anyway, I could reverse the spell and I think I got the power, being the Key and all."  
  
"What you're not quite human?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sort of but I'm a Key to the Hellmouth in a human form so don't worry I am a real human." Dawn said with a smile before giving him a kiss.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He realised that he couldn't use magic on other people, because she'd easily reverse it. 'So, why not do spells on her. I love her loads, and this is away to prove it. She'll need me to reverse it.' Draco thought, then said  
  
'Dawn skinous greenous.'  
  
Dawn suddenly noticed her skin had gone green.  
  
"Dawn, what's happened to you?" Harry said  
  
"I know who's responsible." Dawn said  
  
"Malfoy!" Dawn and Harry said in unison.  
  
"That man-bitch!" Dawn said  
  
"I am going to make him pay for what he did!" Harry said  
  
"I'd better talk to him, and get myself a long sleeved top to change into." Dawn said, trying to remain calm.  
  
After she got a long sleeved top to wear under her cloak, she went to find Draco. It wasn't long before she found Draco, sulking around the Slytherin 'tower'.  
  
"Why the hell have you done this to me?" Dawn angrily said  
  
"To prove you love me!" Draco replied  
  
"Ha! Someway to prove it!" Dawn bitterly said. Draco started to stroke her hair, but she shoved his hand away.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" Dawn said, then walked off, to find Buffy but instead found Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor." Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Dawn, maybe I can help you with something," he whipped his wand out and waved it, Dawn's greenness disappeared. "I knew what Mr Malfoy had done to you and your friends recently and also I have come to find you to warn you of someone you and Harry need to worry about, Voldermont."  
  
"What!" Dawn said.  
  
"Voldermont is coming closer, I'm sure Harry can feel it, you need to pass on the warning to your sister and friends so you can prepare." With that Dumbledore walked off and Dawn sprinted down to the Staffroom and fortunately found Buffy and the Scoobies in there.  
  
"What's up, bit?" Spike asked eyes full of concern.  
  
"Voldermont is coming nearer Dumbledore told me." Dawn explained.  
  
"Right, you need to warn Harry and we'll prepare." Buffy said as Dawn raced to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry but he wasn't in the common room so she chanced going into the boy's dorm. She found Harry sitting on his bed and he was holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry, Voldermont is back, are you OK?"  
  
"I knew he was returning, my scar burns every time he is powerful or near." Harry explained.  
  
"Buffy is preparing with the others and I hope the teachers are warned, don't tell anyone. Didn't you say you had a Godfather who was helping out, well contact him too, if he doesn't know already." Dawn said before rushing out leaving Harry concerned about Dawn because she is the Key a huge source of power for Voldermont to use, possibly on himself. So he ran after her, to help and protect her. 


	11. Please forgive me, you're the key

Please forgive me, you're the Key  
  
Dawn reached the Staffroom and found Anya gone.  
  
"Where's Anya?" Dawn asked before Harry burst in.  
  
"Oh, just getting some of her demon friends to help. Harry what are you doing here? Buffy asked.  
  
"To help, he wants me so I've got to help fight. Also I feel that Dawn will need a little protecting because she is the Key." Harry said.  
  
"How do you…" Buffy was about to ask before Dawn cut in and answered "Because I told him."  
  
"Look it isn't safe for you to do that." Buffy explained.  
  
"Look I've faced Voldermont many times so I can deal with him but I might need help." Harry responded with a little anger.  
  
"OK, but you have to let us help you defeat him or you might die." Buffy reasoned.  
  
"Look if Harry's helping then I'm going to as well." Dawn said with a massive dose of stubbornness.  
  
"No I can't let you," Buffy said, "but I have an idea how you can help, but I'll have to discuss with Dumbledore first." With that Buffy set off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape was passing as Buffy tried to open the door to the office.  
  
"You'll need a password." Snape sneered.  
  
"Then give it to me." Buffy said taking a step forward.  
  
"No," Snape said before being picked up and held up, "OK, it's blood pop." Buffy let him go and he scurried away, looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Blood pop," Buffy said in front of the door, it sprang open immediately and she ran up the stairs and found Dumbledore discussing something with a scruffy looking man.  
  
"Oh Buffy, this is Sirius, Harry's Godfather," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here, Buffy, you're the Slayer right." Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy replied.  
  
"Me and Sirius were talking about Voldermont and how he is only a day or so away from Hogwarts so we need to warn everyone." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Ah, about that, I had an idea about how some of the students who are willing can help in the fight." Buffy said.  
  
"Do say then." Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"Well, some of the students could make potions and do spells from the castle and aim them at the attackers and possibly Voldermont himself."  
  
"Well Buffy it's seems quite mad, yet seems so good, so we'll explain to the children that if they want, they can help in the fight against Voldermont." Dumbledore said and Buffy rushed to see Dawn with the news.  
  
Dawn was wondering the corridors, as she had a free lesson. She bumped into Draco.  
  
"It's you." Dawn said, turning back, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Look, I want to apologise." Draco said  
  
"Oh yeah! Then try to kidnap me again!" Dawn said, frostily.  
  
"No! I'm turning good. I hate how I treated you, but I've never fancied anyone before." Draco said.  
  
"How am I suppose to believe you, after all this?" Dawn said  
  
"Look. My Dad's evil, and is working with Voldermont. I could get info on him!" Draco said  
  
"Okay, but one slip, and I'll kill you!" Dawn said  
  
"Thank you!" Draco said, then started to walk away, but Dawn then said,  
  
"You'll find someone." she walked away, leaving Draco speechless. 


	12. How do you spell defence?

How do you spell defence?  
  
Buffy managed to find Dawn in a few minuets and tell her the good news.  
  
"Dumbledore has said yes to my plan which is getting the students to help fight in the castle by using spells and potions to harm."  
  
"Cool," Dawn said before going off to find Harry.  
  
Harry was sitting around the Gryffindor common room, when Dawn came in.  
  
"Buffy's got a plan!" Dawn said  
  
"What is it?" Harry said, curious.  
  
"She's gonna teach us lot spells, but I think that will be Willow's and Tara's job, but Buffy will be able to teach us self-defence moves." Dawn said.  
  
"Great, but I'm worried. You're a powerful source of energy, and Voldermont could use that, to make himself more powerful." Harry said  
  
"Look, Buffy will prevent him coming near me, and my power can be used against him!" Dawn exclaimed  
  
"I just love you so much, that I can't let you die or get hurt." Harry said, then kissed her. He was still worried.  
  
The next day, it was Slytherins and Gryffindor's 5th year's DADA lesson. Buffy and Spike were telling the pupils about Voldermont and how near he is.  
  
"Right, Voldermont is coming to this school in a couple of days. We need to prepare you, so you can defend the castle, while the teachers fight Voldermont and his men. In this lesson, you'll learn about what weapons are best for throwing, and what parts you'll need to aim for, in charms, you'll learn harmful spells, potions, harmful potions, and herbology, you'll learn about harmful plants. We can't teach to kill, but the teachers will deal with that side." Buffy said. The class gasped. They were firstly shocked she used his name, but also they were going to help fight him.  
  
"Why can't we kill He Who Must Not Be Named, why is it the teachers?" Draco asked  
  
"You lot aren't strong enough in magic, knowledge or physical ability. It would be too dangerous." Spike explained "anyway it is illegal for you to do such a spell, what would your dad say if he found you had been expelled from Hogwarts?" That shut Draco up, yet got him thinking. My dad has held me back all these years and I have a feeling that he is with You Know Who. Maybe if I kill him I can be able to be myself and I'll be helping all of the wizarding world by taking down one of You Know Who's supporters, anyway why should I fear someone like him? I am going to start saying Voldermont from now on. Oh yeah this will really impress Dawn; maybe she'll go out with me.  
  
"Let's start with simple things, like potions but are not, to ward off certain demons." Buffy started to explain the properties of several minerals and plants that can ward off demons. 


	13. Draco's Dad's dead

Draco's Dad's Dead  
  
After class Draco rushed to see Dawn alone.  
  
"Hi," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn scowled.  
  
"To inform you if what I am about to do." Draco replied.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Dawn asked, still scowling.  
  
"I'm going to kill my evil, scumbag father." Draco said before rushing off. This left Dawn with a huge dilemma, should she shop him, or should she leave him to get on with it. She decided the second would be better, cos' he could kill a supporter of Voldermont or get in trouble. Either way, she didn't mind. But I'll tell Buffy, just in case, Dawn thought, then rushing out to find Buffy. She found Buffy, reading a book on spells to kill.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said.  
  
"What!" Buffy said, startled  
  
"Draco is about to do something stupid! He's gonna try and kill his father!" Dawn exclaimed  
  
"We need to find out where he is, before it's too late." Buffy said.  
  
The two sisters ran to the library, were they saw the librarian knocked unconscious.  
  
"I'll look for Draco, Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. I'll go." Buffy said  
  
"No, I'll go. He'll listen to me." Dawn said and with that, she headed into the restricted area. She found Draco chanting.  
  
"Draco!" Dawn screamed, but it was too late. The chant was finished. Dark magic filled the air.  
  
"He's dead!" Draco proclaimed. But the dark magic had other effects. It had knocked out Dawn once the job had finished.  
  
"No!" Draco said, and started sobbing over the body of Dawn. But she then awoke.  
  
"You are so stupid!" Dawn said. Then she got up and left, leaving Draco speechless.  
  
"Dawn! Wait!" Draco called after her; Dawn paused but then walked on. Draco really needed to talk to her so did a spell, "Stupefy!" he cried before watching Dawn fall to the floor unconscious. He levitated the sleeping Dawn into an empty classroom.  
  
"Enervate!" Dawn found herself in small empty classroom, the one she normally had Charms in; she looked around and found the last person she wanted to see standing over her.  
  
"Hello, had a nice sleep?" Draco asked with an annoying smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn said, fed up of Draco and his sick little games.  
  
"To explain my actions," Draco said less cockily than usual.  
  
"Look I saw and you don't need to explain anything, you were killing your father to get in with me. It ain't working!" Dawn exclaimed before attempting to walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Wait, you got me on that one, but you don't know what my dad has been putting me through the last fourteen years of my life and he is a known supporter of Voldermont." Draco said as Dawn just stared at him.  
  
"What! I knew he was evil but…" Draco cut her off, "Yeah, got me too, but it didn't altogether surprise me. The night Harry was with Voldermont last year, I sent my dad an owl to tell him that Voldermont is back and found it took him five days to answer me; normally he did it in two."  
  
"OK, but I'm still telling Dumbledore though," Dawn said before walking out of the small classroom and to the staffroom. 


	14. Weapon of choice

Weapon of choice  
  
Dawn walked the empty corridor, to the staff room. She saw Spike reading his lesson plans.  
  
"What is it Dawn?" Spike asked, as he looked up and saw Dawn looking distressed.  
  
"Draco's father was a supporter of Voldermont, before Draco killed him!" Dawn answered  
  
"That stupid boy!" Spike said "I warned him about trying to kill Voldermont supporters. I don't know what he was up to."  
  
"I need to chat to Harry. Can you tell everyone else about what happened." Dawn asked  
  
"Fine." Spike said and they both left the classroom. Dawn ran to tell Harry what happened.  
  
"Harry! Draco killed his father, then knocked me out, so he could explain what he did!" Dawn said, when he found Harry  
  
"What! He couldn't! He didn't? He did! No way!" Harry replied  
  
"He did." Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"To try and impress me." Dawn said  
  
Suddenly, Spike ran in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see everyone in the hall now!" Spike said. Just as Spike said that, Harry fell to the fall.  
  
"He's here! He's here!" Harry shouted.  
  
"We need to get to the hall, now! Spike help Harry up and lets go!" Dawn said. The three of them carefully made their way down the staircase. Once down there, everyone was gathering around Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldermont is here. We need everyone to go to their common rooms to help fight the battle by chucking out spells and other things out of the windows. You'll have to be by yourselves, as the teachers will have to fight. Before they go and prepare, I need to speak to Harry Potter, Dawn Summers and Professor Summers. That is all."  
  
"Look, you three need to fight Voldermont himself. The reason for this is Harry you have the scar because of him and you have the same core of wand as him, this will protect you. Anyway it will allow you avenge your parents deaths. You Dawn, are the Key so you have great power inside you so will be able defeat Voldermont. Also I fear he will take you because of your power so if you fight you will be able protect yourself. Finally, Buffy you are the Slayer and have the power to defeat Voldermont, also you are Dawn's blood relative so should have a little of the Key in you. Now are you ready and willing to do the task ahead."  
  
"Yes," all three said before going outside and going to find Voldermont. 


	15. Pure

Pure  
  
They walked outside and Harry nearly collapsed at the pain he got from his scar. Buffy and Dawn looked in front of them. They saw the teachers fighting the followers of Voldermont. They fought the followers successfully. The bodies littered the floor. All of them were followers of Voldermont. But there was no sign of Voldermont. Suddenly, a surge of black magic came to the side of them. It wrapped them in a mist of black. They suddenly found themselves in a dark cave.  
  
"Lumos!" they said, and their wands lit up the dark cave. The wall and the ceiling were covered with slime and dirt. It smelt terrible. The three of them wandered cautiously along the cave, which was more like a tunnel. They didn't know how long they walked, but they found a dark chamber. It was full of potions and scrolls. They felt a cold sensation as they entered, then Harry fell on the floor, holding his head.  
  
"He's here!" Harry exclaimed, then got up. They then saw a pair of red eyes. Then a skinny, pale wizard materialised in front of them. He wore a black robe, with a black shirt and trousers.  
  
He then got a wand out, and started to say "Accomus, accomus, accom-" Buffy had kicked the wizard in the stomach and sent him flying.  
  
"Very good, but what about this." Voldermont said. "Manous flyous!" And Buffy was flung across the room. Then something happened. Harry and Dawn's eyes glowed green, then they both sent green energy to Voldermont and he was flung back again, but then imprisoned him in a green energy ball. He struggled, but couldn't realise himself. He was in a ball of the purest good energy. And as he was pure evil, he couldn't escape. But the average wizard could. Buffy got up, and joined in by kicking Voldermont thought the green energy. He was severely weakened by the blow, and he was still held captive by the pure energy. The three people then got out their wands, pointed them at Voldermont, then magic flung out of their wands and made Voldermont unconscious. Buffy then broke his neck. They then sent out one last blast of energy, and that turned the body into a black puddle.  
  
"Flickous Flamous!" The three shouted, and the black puddle burned. It was over. The dark wizard had been defeated. The three victorious wizards were transported back to the grounds, where they collapsed. 


	16. Real Magical heroes

Real magical heroes  
  
Dawn woke up to see Ron and Hermione at her bedside.  
  
"We were worried about you. We thought you had died." Ron said  
  
"We're really glad you're back!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Harry was just waking up in the bed next to her.  
  
"Dawn? Where are we?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"I think we're in the hospital wing." Dawn replied. Spike was by Buffy's bed, along with the rest of the Scoobie gang. They then came by to Dawn's bed, whilst waiting for Buffy to wake up.  
  
"How are you, Little Bit?" Spike asked  
  
"Fine, just a little tired." Dawn replied. She then noticed that cards and chocolate surrounded her. There was a big bunch of flowers that were sent by Draco. Buffy then began to wake up.  
  
"Anyone know were I am?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing." Spike replied.  
  
"Am I hurt?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Strangely no." Dumbledore said, as he entered "neither are Harry or Dawn. And that's from facing, and killing a very dark and evil wizard."  
  
"I've killed bigger!" Buffy exclaimed. "But it was more Harry and Dawn's work, rather than mine."  
  
"I really want to go now! By the way, how long have we been here?" Dawn asked  
  
"Only a few hours. Surprising that you should get so many cards in that amount of time." Dumbledore replied. "I think I could wangle your releases, as you are pretty much unhurt."  
  
In a few short hours, Buffy, Harry and Dawn were released, much to the annoyance of Madame Pomfrey, to join the celebrations, that were to last all the rest of the term.  
  
Buffy, Harry and Dawn entered the main hall to a heroes welcome. They sat down in their places, and people started to ask them questions like "What was he like?" and "How was he killed?" It was quite a dawning experience; even the teachers were interested. They partied till very late, when they were told to go to bed. Even then the Gryffindor common room was still full at 2 A.M., but no one mined. 


	17. The end of one thing, the beginning of a...

End of one thing, the beginning of another  
  
The next day, Dawn was walking along the corridors, getting use to the fact that for 3 weeks they would have no lessons. She bumped into Draco.  
  
"Hi Dawn. Well done on killing Voldermont." Draco said, blushing.  
  
"What's happening with you, now your Dad's dead?" Dawn asked  
  
"That's one of the pieces of news I wanted to tell you. I'll be staying with you and your sister and I'll be moving into Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed  
  
"What! Why?" Dawn said  
  
"Well, my mum disowned me and so have the whole family. And she killed herself." Draco said nearly crying.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry." Dawn said.  
  
"You don't need to be, she can be happy without worrying about stuff. The move to Gryffindor was because I knew I wasn't evil, I guess." Draco said with a smile, Dawn couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.  
  
"If there is anything you need, other than a kiss, I'll be happy to help." Dawn smiled and walked off and heard Draco say "thanks!"  
  
"Harry!" Dawn said  
  
"Dawn? What's up?" Harry asked  
  
"Draco is going to live with me during the holidays and he's moving into Gryffindor!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Harry felt himself ask even though Draco was his enemy.  
  
"Well his family disowned him and his mom killed herself." Dawn said with a tinge of sadness.  
  
"Oh," Harry had no idea what to say but he had to know, "why is he moving into Gryffindor?"  
  
"He said he wasn't evil anymore and he must have tried on the Hat or he wouldn't have been able to move. So he has changed." Dawn explained; before grabbing a book and started to read. But was interrupted when Harry kissed her and they started making out.  
  
The last three weeks went like a blur. They mostly consisted of going to Hogsmead, eating and hanging out around the grounds. Before Dawn knew it, it was time to leave and go back into the muggle world once again.  
  
Dawn crowded into the station with all the other children on the tiny platform, all trying to get on to the Hogwarts express. Dawn managed to clamber on the train and find an empty compartment. Harry, Hermione and Ron soon joined her. They chatted about plans and how to deal with Draco.  
  
"How about locking him in his room, and give him meals though a cat flap." Ron said  
  
"Ron!" The other three said.  
  
"It was just a thought!" Ron replied  
  
It was soon time to say their goodbyes. Sirus had to wait a while, as Harry and Dawn found it was difficult to part. When they finally did, Dawn had to find Draco, and the portkey. Draco was easily spotted.  
  
"Ready to go, Dawn?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Dawn replied. They found an American potato chip packet, which was the portkey. They lugged their luggage towards the chip packet and touched it. Draco tried to touch Dawn's hand, but was swiftly moved by Dawn. They were dragged into the chip packet, and America.  
  
In a dark and mysterious place, dark magic was being used.  
  
"Annaco, pinacco, godeyness, release this man from death and create new life from old, release this man from death and create new life from old, turn this soul into a god, I command the dark forces to create a god from this man!" a hooded person screamed. Then the body lying there, which was surrounded by black candles and poisoned flowers, rose up from his death. The man was wearing a dark robe.  
  
The person, along with other hooded figures, went up to this man that stood before them. "This is our new god!" The person proclaimed. He turned to this god "Welcome, Benficous, to a world that will soon be yours."  
  
"I'm Ben! I'm Ben!" Then his god side took over "I'm hungry!" 


End file.
